


A Queen

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimloth is their Queen, even with Dior doomed to the fate of Men and their sons with him, because nobody else remains to do what is left by Thingol.</p><p>The Sindar in Valinor find the lines between enemies and allies blurring over their leaders' fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen

Nimloth grows closer to Elu in Valinor. 

They had been close when she was a child, for Elu had been indulgent of his youngest brother’s descendants and given them almost as much as he had given his own daughter. But Nimloth was never granted the same importance in his life that Uncle Celeborn or her Father had been given, of relative and advisor and trusted confidant. 

But Celeborn remains across the sea (and her heart aches when new arrivals bring the news that Arwen chose to be mortal, and the fates of the twins remain undecided).

Her father was dead before Beren came to Menegroth, along with his parents.

Melian spends much of her time with the Valar, resuming some of her former duties as she forgoes other ones. 

Nimloth alone in their family on this side of the sea shares the personal rage at the fate of Men, and there is a kinship there which the rest of their family cannot match. 

Dior was Elu’s grandson and the twins his great-grandchildren, and neither can quite forgive Elwing for being the only one given a choice and then remaining separate from them for all eternity. Lúthien is lost forever too, and she had idolized Lúthien growing up, as much as Elu had set Luthien on a pedestal and thought no one would ever be good enough for her. 

Tuor is here, and Eärendil may be in the skies but he still lives, and Elwing follows her husband’s family in this. 

Or does she follow the Silmaril? After the shock of death they both count it as a curse on the elves, but so many of the Noldor still see it as a blessed stone, as though any rock could be worth her son’s short lives being brought any shorter. She supposes for those Noldor alive now it is a blessing, one that bribed the Valar to save them and gave a choice to their princess’ son, a choice never given to the sons of the Queen of Doriath. 

They guide the Sindar who wish to join them. Their people pretend not to hear the arguments the rest of Valinor has about how Elu and Nimloth are too focused on past grief to listen to the arguments of the Valar about what was best. 

If Oropher mutters to Mablung as they leave Finarfin’s court that it’s no wonder Fëanor went mad, and their people shudder that the kinslayers are becoming more relatable than their own relatives among the Noldor, most of those outside their lands never realize quite how much distrust there is.

Elu comforts her like a child after she cries, and if she joins him in his office when sleep eludes him neither speak of it later, but at least neither of them break in the harsh light of Valinor.

She is a Queen, and her people will not fall to the spell of any pretty rock or honeyed words again.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally have Dior with the fate of Elves. 
> 
> The fate of Men for him allows for a lot of politics in Valinor, because the Sindar, imo, have even less reason than many of the Noldor to trust that Eru and the Valar are looking out for their best interests.
> 
> That is this story. 
> 
> Also, Nimloth is the best.


End file.
